You came back
by Hiei17Jaganshi
Summary: Sequel to Abbey Child. Yusuke is now 14 and living life with all of his new friends, not even recalling the early events of the Abbey. Kai and Tala are there, but Yusuke doesn't know,maybe they'll meet again, when the Abbey is reopened. Will Yusukr will..
1. Chapter 1

**You came back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or Beyblade, but I do own the concepts. **

**Forgotten past**

The sky so full of life shone with that afternoon soon. The wind it self flowing happily to the east making the hair on the boys head flow. He smiled and was about ready for his date…with his one true love….Keiko.

"Where is she?" the black haired boy questioned. He lifted up the sleeve of his blue jean jacket to look at his watch. She was forty-five minutes late. He had unfortunately gotten use to this, but then again, tired of her lame excuses. He looked around where he was standing and his eyes set on a magazine stand. He trotted slowly over to the stand and skimmed through the magazines, until one in particular caught his eye. The Abbey Rebuilt! He starred at the magazine unaware of the booth runner talking to him.

"Hey kid!" the boy jumped, "You want to buy that magazine for five dollars?"

"Yeah...here." The boy reached into his pocket handing the owner five dollars and walking off with the magazine. He sat on a near by bench and began to skim through it.

"Yusuke!" a quiet voice was heard.

"Hey Kurama." Kurama smiled and sat next to him. He glanced down at the magazine in Yusuke's hand and saw the title.

"The Abbey? I heard about that place getting destroyed by some kid years ago."

"Yeah…"Yusuke looked depressed.

"What's wrong Yusuke?" Kurama placed his hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"I-I- this name is so familiar to me…but I don't know why."

"Well it was in the news for a while…" Yusuke stopped him by speaking.

"No, like I was there…" Yusuke flipped open the magazine to a picture of Boris.

"Boris?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah and he looks so familiar as well."

"Well he did run the Abbey until it was destroyed."

"Yeah…I guess that's." Yusuke smiled, and noticed Keiko walking up to him.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He kissed her on the lips and Kurama smiled.

"I guess I'll be going…I have something's I have to get for my mother, so, see you both around. Have a good day."

"Bye." Yusuke said.

"So," Keiko started, "What do you want to do today?"

"Actually I want to go home."

"Why?"

"Because I have to think about stuff." Yusuke let her go.

"But…"

"Bye Keiko." Yusuke began to walk home and couldn't believe why he did that. As soon as he got home, he noticed a note on the door. _Gone for a while, heat up some pasta…mom._ "Great…" Yusuke walked in the house and noticed how dirty it was. He cleaned up as much of it as he could and then decided to quit. He walked into his kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. He noticed the cooked pasta in the pan and also noticed it was bad looking. "I have to make dinner too." Yusuke groaned.

He grabbed the remote and lay on the couch. Listening to the reporter talk to some dude with lavender hair.

"_So Boris, you have finally been able to reconstruct the whole Abbey for upcoming bladders?"_

"_Yes…a long process, but with the patience I have and little more, I was able to finally see the opening." Boris nodded._

"_What ever happened to the child whom demolished the first Abbey?"_

"_Um…I actually don't know…the boy had such good potential, but he couldn't control it. I have my other students back in the area somewhere."_

"_Ok, well I'm Sean Potter, and this was a live report from…" _Yusuke shut off the TV. He looked up at the ceiling and soon fell asleep. He murmured the names Kai and Tala, but then nothing more.

**Two hours later.**

Yusuke jumped up and looked at the time. Five thirty-seven. Yusuke just decided to cook for him and his mother, just because.

"Let's see, how about…casserole." Yusuke pulled out all of the contents for a casserole and began to start. Little did he know someone was watching him.

**Out side.**

"He's changed so much." The older voice said.

"Yeah…he really has." the younger voice stated.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!" and they ran off leaving no trace that they were even there.

End of chapter 1

So, I haven't updated anything in a while and I had some devoted fans really want a sequel so here it is! Tell whether I should continue or not! R&R


	2. Unexpected Visit

**You came back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or Beyblade, but I do own the concepts. **

**Unexpected Visit**

The door opened with a deafening creak. Yusuke smiled and called out to the person. "Hey mom."

"Yusuke?" she slurred. She looked like a drunken zombie. Yusuke just shook his head from side to side.

"Yeah mom, it's me."

"Where are you?" she slurred. She walked into the living room, bumping into every wall that was in the house.

"Kitchen. I'm cooking dinner!" Yusuke replied and continued to chop up fresh thyme for his meal. Yusuke liked to experiment with food. Today instead of the casserole, it was white rice, with pork chop covered in red whine gravy. Yusuke licked his lips at the thought of the taste. His mother never made it to the kitchen. Yusuke looked out the kitchen door and saw his mom on the couch sleeping. He smiled.

"She's so drunk, she won't eat dinner." Yusuke said out loud. He was surprised when he saw her when she wasn't drunk.

About an hour later, Yusuke finished dinner and went to wake up his mom, only to find her awake, dressed differently, and smiling.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Yusuke asked her.

"I'm going out tonight with someone," She smiled at Yusuke, twirled around, and then asked, "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful mom." Yusuke admired his mothers outfit. She was wearing a form fitting tube top dress with a Shaw and black high heeled pumps. Around her neck were diamonds that Yusuke had never seen before. She was even wearing make up.

"Thank you sweetie!" She strode up to Yusuke and wrapped her arms around him. Yusuke returned the favor and lay into her embrace. He didn't want to let go. He loved moments like this with his mother, but they seldom shared them, because she was always drunk. Yusuke breathed in deeply and noticed something smiled.

"You're welcome…mom. And you smell really good."

"You think so?" she pulled him away from her so she could look into his eyes. She had just noticed that her son had gotten so much taller than her.

"I know so. You are going to blow his socks off." Yusuke laughed.

"Thank you son." She hugged Yusuke again as the doorbell rang through the house. Yusuke smiled. He was happy his mother was going out and even happier that they had finally moved into a house instead of an apartment. He went to get the door and opened it. Standing in front of him in a tuxedo, was a man with purple hair. Yusuke stuck out his hand to shake the man's and the man smiled and happily took Yusuke's hand.

"Hi, I'm Yusuke, Atsuko's son. And you are?"

"Boris, owner of the Abbey that was built." Yusuke looked shocked. He had just read about the Abbey. Yusuke smiled and opened the door wider so that Boris could come in. Boris came in. He looked around at the living room and smiled. He took a seat on the couch.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to go get my purse." Atsuko walked up the stairs. She was so happy. Yusuke smiled. He loved when his mom was happy. He looked at Boris who sat contently on the couch. He seemed to be thinking. He smiled and looked at Yusuke.

"I have kids as well…all of them are in the Abbey, but I was wondering if you could take care of two in particular, or at least help out. Would you be interested?"

"I don't know…I'm not big on babysitting, but I think about it."

"Well, let your mother know for me that would be great."

"Yeah, no problem..." Yusuke went back into the kitchen to his food, flipping his nice brown pork chops, and stirring his rice. He loved how it smelled. He thought of inviting Kurama over for dinner, since he had so much. His mother was apparently going on a dinner date and did not tell him. Yusuke walked back out of the kitchen to see Atsuko and Boris standing by the door waiting for his arrival. Yusuke smirked and walked up to his mother with open arms, and embraced her. "Have fun mom."

"I will sweetie; you stay home and lock up if you go out." Boris opened the door, and Atsuko walked out, him following behind shortly. Yusuke closed it after them. He smiled brightly and ran around the house. He grabbed the house phone and dialed up a number. It rang twice before a voice very familiar to him answered.

"Hello, Minamino residence, Shuichi speaking."

"Hey Kurama, what's up?"

"Hey Yusuke. Nothing, why?"

"You want to come over for a dinner date?"

Kurama laughed, "Sure, what time should I be there?"

"Next fifteen minutes. Oh, what type of vegetable do you want?"

"It does not matter. Your cooking is superb, and I'm very pleased with any vegetable that you may cook." There was a long pause.

"How about Broccoli?"

Kurama chuckled, and added, "Sure Yusuke, that sounds wonderful. I will be over as soon as I tell my mother. See you soon."

"Ok, see you soon Kurama." Yusuke hung up the phone and grabbed broccoli out of the fridge and heard something out side break. One of his mother's flower vases had fallen off the window. "Now that never happens." Yusuke put the broccoli in the pot and got it simmering, and went to inspect what had happened. He expected everything, but what he saw.

To be continued….Cliffy!

Sorry for the long away time, high school is a drag. But I'm back for the time being.


End file.
